The Ninja Steel Rangers got a Video Diary
by albertalburo567
Summary: The Ninja Steel Rangers found a video tape from former Power Ranger, Troy Burrows, the Megaforce Red Ranger. The Ninja Steel are also thinking that Troy or the other Rangers could be in danger. Brody, Sarah, Calvin, Hayley, Preston and Levi watched the events of the Past Rangers including the Legendary Battle last 2014.


In 2017, The Ninja Steel Rangers like Brody Romero (Red Ranger), Preston Tien (Blue Ranger), Calvin Maxwell (Yellow Ranger), Hayley Foster (White Ranger), Sarah Thompson (Pink Ranger) and Levi Weston (Gold Ranger/6th Ranger) are all at Brody's House having dinner together.

Brody said "I would be a fun day hanging out here."

Sarah said "Brody after dinner what shall we all do?"

Brody said "Maybe we all would watch TV or all of you may go home later."

Levi said "We'll find our sure."

Hayley said "Guys, Calvin and I found an abandoned Video Tape in a Trash Can."

Calvin said "We decided to clean the tape because it smells bad."

Brody said "It really stinks when I saw that tape somewhere and I decided not to pick it up from the trash."

Calvin said "This tape says that it can only be viewed in case of an emergency."

Sarah said "Who made this tape anyway?"

Brody said "We better find out because our battle might come soon."

Brody decided to get his VHS and switch it on the TV. Brody then placed the tape inside the VHS.

Calvin said "I think it's a movie."

Hayley said "It might be."

Levi said "I also loved watching movies."

The tape then started playing. Troy Burrows then appeared on the video.

Brody said "Who's that man?"

Sarah said "I don't know."

Levi said "But we better find out."

Troy Burrows began to deliver a message and said "Hello there. I would like to deliver a message to you to help you in your problems. I actually do some things a long time ago like you all do today but let's just help you start in your life, Ok? Now I would like to introduce myself to you or if the five, six or ten of you are here, I am your instructor. My name is Troy Burrows, but you may also call me Troy. Now I lived a Harwood County in Southern California together with my best friends Noah Carver, Gia Moran, Jake Holling, Orion and also my girlfriend Emma Goodall. We also spent time together like you do today. If you're not me, then something bad has happened."

Brody said "What did something happen?"

Calvin said "I don't know but we better find out."

Troy on the video said "This Video Diary is a confidential record, only to be viewed in case of an emergency. I made this video for you guys just like Tommy Oliver used to make last 2004 for his friends at Reefside. What you are about to see is a history of my life."

Levi said "It might be about ninjas"

Hayley said "Or something we loved to see."

Troy on the video said "My history as a Power Ranger."

Brody said "Now this is very interesting because we are Power Rangers Ninja Steel."

Troy on the video said "You may know me as the Megaforce Red Ranger and the leader of the Mega Rangers and the Legendary Rangers. The Mega Rangers were like Noah Carver (Blue Ranger), Gia Moran (Yellow Ranger), Jake Holling (Black/Green Ranger), Orion (Silver Ranger) and Emma Goodall (Pink Ranger). My story begins at Harwood County, I been having some dreams about a big battle called the Legendary Battle."

Sarah said "What does Troy mean about the Legendary Battle?"

Levi said "I could be a battle from the past."

Troy on the video said "The dreams told me that I can happen and it did. The Legendary Battle happened last 2014. When Rangers from the past like Mighty Morphin, Zeo, Turbo, In Space, Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force, Wild Force, Ninja Storm, Dino Thunder, SPD, Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury, RPM, Samurai and Megaforce came to fight the Armada and also defeated Emperor Mavro from destroying the Earth."

Brody said "I wasn't a ranger that time but I heard Emperor Mavro's voice last 2014 and he was planning to destroy earth. Actually I taught it was a myth but I never saw those aliens come in here because I was only here at home that day. Those aliens luckily didn't come here."

Troy on the video said "The Legendary Battle's site was near Harwood County. We rangers managed defeat the Armada. Before the Armada's attack on Earth, 11 Leaders of the Legendary Rangers like Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin Green Ranger), TJ Johnson (Blue Space Ranger), Cassie Johnson (Pink Space Ranger), Leo Corbett (Red Galaxy Ranger), Karone Corbett (Pink Galaxy Ranger), Damon Henderson (Green Galaxy Ranger), Carter Grayson (Red Lightspeed Ranger), Dana Grayson (Pink Lightspeed Ranger), Wes Collins (Red Time Force Ranger), Mike (Green Samurai Ranger) and Emily (Yellow Samurai Ranger) assembled the Legendary Rangers and they joined the Mega Rangers to fight the Armada. You may also know that I also met Mentor Ji, Jayden Shiba (Red Samurai Ranger) and Casey Rhodes (Jungle Fury Red Ranger). The Armada's plan was to destroy the Earth and also I'm also going to tell you the story of Tommy, TJ, Cassie, Leo, Karone, Damon, Carter, Dana and Wes and a short fact about Casey, Jayden, Mia, Mike, Emily, Antonio, Mentor Ji and the Mega Rangers."

Brody said "I never knew that they were rangers before us."

Sarah said "Let's find out."

Troy on the video said "This is the story of Tommy Oliver. Tommy was known to be adopted by the Oliver family at a young age. His brother, David Trueheart, was adopted by Sam Trueheart, although the two would not meet until their teenagers. Tommy was interested in martial arts. He later became a master at it. While Tommy was a new kid, just like me in Harwood County High School, He and his family moved to Angel Grove in 1994. He entered a martial arts contest and fought Jason Lee Scott, the Mighty Morphin Red Ranger to a tie by 4-4, despite Jason is known as Angel Grove's finest martial artist by the announcer, but the fight had earned him Jason's respect. Tommy scared Bulk and Skull away when they were harassing Kimberly, the Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger. Kimberly invited Tommy to hang out with her together her friends. Rita Repulsa kidnapped and placed Tommy under an evil spell. She transformed him into the evil Green Ranger. Rita commanded Tommy to destroy the Power Rangers. Tommy realized all the damage he had done and felt terrible and guilty about it, but Jason told him it was because of Rita's evil spell. Tommy decided to join the Rangers and he became the Mighty Morphin Green Ranger and the 6th Ranger of the team. Tommy accepted Zordon's rules of being a Ranger, and even received a communicator from Billy, the Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger. Tommy also had a crush on Kimberly and the two started dating and began to fell in love, which makes Jason jealous of him. Tommy's friendship with Jason took a little longer. Both Tommy and Jason were equally skilled at martial arts. When Tommy's powers are fading, Zordon told him to give his coin to another Ranger. Tommy chose to pass his Dragon Coin onto Jason. The Red Ranger could now use the Dragon Shield in battle. Tommy said his goodbyes to the teammates, but they assured Tommy that he'd always be a Power Ranger in spirit. Even though Tommy was no longer the Green Ranger, he still managed to stay friends with the rest of the Rangers and maintained his relationship with Kimberly. Tommy always chose to fight alongside the Rangers. He would rather help his friends and lose his powers than keep them and do nothing. He always felt that the end of the Green Ranger was near. Tommy was saddened that the Green Ranger powers were now truly gone forever. Tommy sent a letter to the rest of the Rangers to announce that he was coming home. Zordon and Alpha revealed their plans to him of creating a new Ranger, and because this Ranger would be created from the White Light of Good, it would be impossible for evil to control him. Tommy revealed himself to the rangers as the new Mighty Morphin White Ranger. He would control the White Tigerzord with the help of his enchanted talking sabre Saba. Tommy became the new leader of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers as Jason resigned as leader. Jason, Zack, and Trini were chosen as representatives for the peace conferences in Switzerland. The Power Transfer Their replacements turned out to be none other than the Rangers' three new friends Aisha, Rocky and Adam. For the power transfer, Tommy led the Rangers to a distant planet to retrieve the Sword of Light before Zedd tried to destroy the planet with Serpentera. They succeeded in time; Tommy used the sword while Jason, Zack, and Trini transferred their powers to Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. Tommy was sad to see his old friends go but glad that the new Rangers were here to help him. Rita's brother, Rito Revolto destroyed the Thunderzords and the Ranger powers. Therefore, the Rangers searched the Desert of Despair for Ninjor, the maker of the original Power Coins. With Ninjor's help, The Rangers gained Ninja Ranger powers that would help them fight in battles. Having new powers wasn't going to let evil stop from planning to destroy the Rangers. Rita placed a spell over Katherine Hillard, a new student from Australia. They told her to become friends with the Rangers and help Rita in her evil schemes. One day at the beach, Tommy caught Kimberly as she began to feel weak. Quickly he got her to the Command Center where it was discovered that Kimberly lost her Ninja Coin and was being drained of her energy. Having once been in a similar position, Tommy found himself worrying about Kimberly's well-being and safety. Then Lord Zedd placed a trap for Kimberly and took her to his Dark Dimension. Tommy used Billy's teleporting machine to help get Kimberly out of there. Tommy's worries over Kimberly were not over yet. When Kimberly had been hurt during gymnastics practice, Tommy was immediately at the hospital. Luckily, Kat broke through Rita's evil spell and confessed to Kimberly what had happened. Tommy and the others heard her. Knowing what it was like being under one of Rita's evil spells having been the Green Ranger; Tommy held no grudges against Kat and the damage she had inflicted. His hardest day was yet to come. In 1995, the coach who had been training Kimberly wanted her to come to Florida with him. Tommy did not want her to go. Tommy would miss Kimberly if she would go to Florida. Kimberly chose to pass the Pink Ninja Coin to Katherine. When Rito and Rita's father, Master Vile, showed up, he turned all the Rangers into little kids. In order to change them back, Tommy was sent on a quest to retrieve the Zeo crystal. All the Rangers had gained their crystal with the exception of Aisha, who chose to stay in Africa and instead send a young girl by the name of Tanya with her crystal. The Rangers returned to their normal ages, but Rito and Goldar planted a bomb underneath the Command Center in 1996. The Rangers escaped before it blew, and Tommy found the repaired Zeo Crystal under the wreckage. They also stumbled upon the Power Chamber, built in the case of the Center's destruction, with Zordon and Alpha alive. However, trouble brewed yet again when King Mondo and his Machine Empire sent Rita and Zedd away and started his own plans for taking over Earth. Harnessing the power from the Zeo Crystal, The Rangers would take the next step in protecting Earth by becoming the Zeo Rangers. Tommy became the Red Zeo Ranger (Zeo Ranger V), controlling Zeo Zord 5 and his own special Zord, the Red Battlezord. The Zeo Rangers also fought in their battles. Tommy also got a letter from Kimberly; she says that it was the hardest letter she wrote. She said on the letter that she met someone else. That was the breakup of Tommy and Kimberly. Their relationship only last from 1994 to 1996. Kimberly didn't mention the name of the guy she fell in love with whose name is Jason Lee Scott, the Original Red Ranger. Kimberly had a crush on Jason since 1993. Tommy then fell in love with Katherine after his break up with Kimberly. Jason returned the Gold Ranger powers to Trey; the Rangers who were led by Trey defeated King Mondo. But trouble found the Rangers again when Divatox, a ruthless space pirate had decided to become a threat. Thus, a new source of power had to be found to stop her, and thus, the Turbo Rangers were born. Tommy stepped up and took his new position as the Red Turbo Power Ranger. After Rocky chose to leave because of a karate accident, young Justin Stewart joined everyone as the Blue Turbo Ranger. The Rangers quickly went into action and approached the cave where Divatox was holding both Kimberly and Jason. They found out that they were being sacrificed so that Divatox could marry Maligore, a hideous lava monster. Tommy was able to save his friends, and with the new Turbo Megazord, defeated the evil Maligore. Tommy then accepted that both Jason and Kimberly are now couples. Because of the new Turbo powers, Tommy gained an interest in cars and began to spend a lot of time at the race track. As a result, he didn't attend his graduation ceremony, preferring to pick up his diploma earlier. Tommy was saved by TJ Johnson, a teenage boy who was passing through Angel Grove. Tommy was impressed by TJ's dedication and bravery, and owed his life to him. When Tommy and the other Rangers had to leave for college, Tommy chose TJ as his successor and TJ became the second Red Turbo Ranger and the leader of the team. After his job as a Ranger was done, Tommy went to the Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT), where he decided to take a Doctorate in Paleontology. While researching fossils, Tommy found the Red, Blue, and Yellow Dino Gems, remnants of the asteroid which killed the dinosaurs 65 million years ago. While he was in college, Tommy met Hayley Ziktor, who helped him create the Dino Morphers, which could harness the gems' power to create the Dino Thunder Power Rangers. He was also partners with Smitty Smith and Dr. Anton Mercer on a dinosaur-related project that would lead to the creation of the Tyrannodrones, Raptor Riders and the Biozords. A horrible lab accident turned Mercer into Mesogog, who seized the project's creations, including the Tyrannodrones, attempted to capture and kill Tommy and destroyed the island they'd been working on. Tommy, who was unaware that Mesogog was Mercer, started to work on the Dino Thunder powers with Hayley, in case Mesogog resurfaced with new help. Tommy also lost contact with Smitty after he was picked over him when Anton chose Tommy, but was unaware that he, too, had had a lab accident, becoming Zeltrax. In 1998, Tommy and Katherine were married and their friends like Jason Lee Scott, Kimberly Hart (who was 6 months pregnant with Jason Lee Scott's baby), Billy Cranston, Trini Cranston, Zack Taylor, Rocky DeSantos, Aisha DeSantos, Adam Park, Tanya Park, Trey of Triforia, TJ Johnson, Cassie Chan, Zhane, Andros, Ashley Hammond, Carlos Vallerte, Justin Stewart, Bulk, Skull, Alpha and Mr. Caplan were invited on their wedding at Angel Grove. In the year 2000, Angel Grove General Hospital, Katherine gave birth to their daughter, Kathy Oliver. In 2002, Tommy was in contact with Andros, the Red Space Ranger, and aware of his mission trailing General Venjix and the remaining survivors of the Machine Empire. Andros contacted him when he was staying at Bulkmeier's, a club owned by Bulk. After learning that the Machine Empire was reviving Lord Zedd's deadly Zord Serpentera, Tommy contacted the other Veteran Red Rangers like TJ, Carter, Wes, Eric and Cole of Earth for a preemptive strike on Venjix. He apparently hadn't seen Jason (Kimberly's husband) in a while, as the two acted like it had been a while and Tommy was initially unclear if he was going to turn up. With ten Red Rangers like Tommy Oliver, Jason Lee Scott, Aurico, TJ Johnson, Andros, Leo Corbett, Carter Grayson, Wes Collins, Eric Myers and Cole Evans and the help of Cole's Wild Force Rider, Serpentera and the rest of the Machine Empire was destroyed - Tommy personally destroying General Gerrok. Cole said that Tommy was the greatest Ranger ever, which Tommy got mocked by the other Red Rangers. Tommy also had a son named Tony Oliver, born in 2002, 4 months after the Red Ranger Mission. In 2003, Tommy, Katherine and his 2 children moved to Reefside, California and also near Angel Grove. Tommy also got his own job as a science teacher. In 2004, a trio of detention students Conner McKnight, Ethan James, and Kira Ford unraveled Tommy's past as a Power Ranger Legacy of Power after uncovering three artifacts from his lab that turned them into Power Rangers. Tommy recruited these students to become the Dino Thunder Power Rangers. When he discovered that Mesogog was still active, he stole another Dino Gem from Mesogog and joined the other Rangers as the Black Dino Thunder Ranger, aided by the power of invisibility from the Black Dino Gem. His Dinozord was the Brachiozord. Tommy and the other Dino Thunder Rangers also teamed up with the Ninja Storm Rangers and the SPD Rangers. Tommy and Katherine's current location is at Reefside, California. And that was the story of Tommy Oliver." Brody then paused the video.

Brody said "So Tommy was the Green, White, Red and Black Ranger?"

Calvin said "Yes he was and still he is."

Levi said "I still never met him. He's also a sixth ranger like me."

Preston said "I can also say that Tommy had a girlfriend named Kimberly and broke up in 1996."

Hayley said "Tommy's wife is Katherine Hillard."

Calvin said "Tommy also had two children."

Sarah said "I would like to meet the Legendary Rangers someday and Brody, please unpause the video."

Troy on the video said "This is the story of TJ Johnson and his wife Cassie Chan-Johnson. TJ wanted to be a Power Ranger ever since he was a little boy. He was first seen on a bus en route to Angel Grove, riding along with Cassie. When Cassie was singing too loud at the bus, TJ told her to be quiet when riding inside the bus because other passengers are getting annoyed. Cassie quickly befriended TJ. Cassie was an amateur singer. She is a gutsy and sarcastic, music-loving teenager. My girlfriend, Emma Goodall is also a singer like Cassie. Cassie moved to the Angel Grove/Stone Canyon area to do music business. Both TJ and Cassie witnessed an attack by the villain Divatox, who captured the Red Turbo Ranger, Tommy Oliver. TJ fought off the Piranhatrons, and rescued Katherine Hillard, the Pink Turbo Ranger, and Tommy Oliver. TJ was chosen by Tommy to be his successor in forming the new formation of Turbo Power Rangers as the second Red Turbo Ranger and leader. Katherine chose Cassie to take her place on the Power Rangers Turbo team as the second Pink Turbo Ranger. The team consisted of TJ, Cassie, Ashley, Carlos, while Justin stayed on as Blue Ranger. TJ was friendly and warm hearted, as well as intelligent in his decision making. TJ also was a star baseball player and capable of being a leader. Cassie developed a crush on the mysterious Phantom Ranger, who was never identified; TJ could also get jealous of the Phantom Ranger. In 1998, When Divatox destroyed the Power Chamber and the Turbo powers, TJ tells the other Turbo Rangers that they need to go after Divatox and stop her before she returns to Earth. The Turbo Rangers and Alpha rode on the NASADA space shuttle, while Justin decided to stay behind with his father and soon Justin became TJ's successor as Justin became the next leader of the Turbo Rangers as he remains as the Blue Ranger. TJ, Ashley, Carlos, Cassie and Alpha 6 met Andros, the Red Space Ranger from the planet KO-35. Andros gave the four remaining Turbo Power Rangers all-new powers that matched his own, and TJ would became the Blue Space Ranger and served as the team's second-in-command. TJ was jealous of Andros that time when he was the Blue Ranger and not Red. TJ soon accepts Andros as the Red Ranger and Leader. The Rangers spent their time finding Zordon and protecting the Earth from Astronema/Karone. When Zhane, the Silver Space Ranger and the 6th Ranger woke up from his deep freeze, TJ was then replaced by Zhane as second-in-command. TJ then accepts Andros as his leader and also Zhane as his second-in-command. TJ and Cassie first time fell in love last December in 1998. The Space Rangers defeated the United Alliance of Evil while Astronema/Karone turned to the good side. In 1999, TJ and Cassie were married and their friends like Tommy Oliver, Katherine Oliver, Adam Park, Tanya Park, Amanda Park (Adam and Tanya's new born baby), Justin Stewart, Andros, Ashley (Andros's wife), Zhane, Carlos Vallerte, Karone, Bulk and Skull were invited on their wedding. TJ and Cassie alongside the other Space Rangers went to Terra Venture to help the Lost Galaxy Power Rangers in dealing with the Psycho Rangers. The Space and Galaxy Rangers defeated the five Psycho Rangers for good, but it cost them the life of Kendrix Morgan, the first Pink Galaxy Ranger and Leo Corbett's former girlfriend. In 2000, Cassie gave birth to their son LJ Johnson at Angel Grove General Hospital. In 2002, TJ got back his Red Turbo Ranger powers; TJ was part of the team of Red Rangers that travel to the moon to face the remnants of the Machine Empire who seek to use Serpentera to destroy the Earth. TJ teamed up with Leo Corbett to destroy Automon. As Tommy explains the mission to the Rangers during their meeting at NASADA, TJ mentions the Zeo team, assuming he knew not only about the Turbo Rangers but the Zeo Rangers as well. After Red Ranger mission was over TJ Returned to his home and his wife, Cassie was happy that TJ is back even their son LJ was happy too. TJ and Cassie's current location is at Angel Grove, California." Brody paused the video.

Brody said "TJ is Tommy's Successor. He is the Red Turbo Ranger."

Preston said "Also the Blue Space Ranger."

Sarah said "TJ even married to Pink Ranger, Cassie."

Brody said "Cassie is also Katherine's Successor."

Brody unpaused the video.

Troy on the video said "This is the story of Leo Corbett and his wife Karone-Corbett. Leo, together with his brother, Mike Corbett, lived on Angel Grove in California on Earth. When Leo was young, he hung out and played sports. Karone lived on the planet KO-35, and also the sister of Andros, the Red Space Ranger. Both Karone and Andros had a dream of being a Power Ranger, just like me before I became the Megaforce Red Ranger. Karone was kidnapped by the evil bounty hunter, Darkonda. Karone was raised by Ecliptor to be evil, and she was named Astronema, the princess of evil. Astronema/Karone tried to destroy the Space Rangers. When Andros knew that Astronema is Karone, he convinced her to turn to the good side. Dark Specter brainwashed Karone back to evil. Astronema/Karone led an army and invaded Earth. Leo Corbett was also among the people who were present during the invasion. Leo also witnessed the Space Rangers Andros, Zhane, Carlos, Cassie, Ashley and TJ. Morphing in front of everyone and fighting the United Alliance of Evil in their battle. Andros destroyed the energy tube of Zordon and released a wave defeated other villains. Astronema/Karone then turned to the good side which Leo also witnessed. In 1999, during the construction of Terra Venture, Leo dreamed of joining those people who would go into space to find a new home. Leo cannot go to Terra Venture at first because he doesn't have a passport. Leo as a stowaway and boarded the space ship illegally, Leo began to follow his older brother, Mike Corbett and to find a new world. Leo followed Mike Corbett, Maya, and Kendrix through the portal to Mirinoi, wanting to help save Maya's home. Mike Corbett originally got the Red Quasar Saber, but he gave it to Leo before falling to his apparent death at the bottom of a crevice. Leo then morphed into the Red Galaxy Ranger. Leo became close friends with Damon, Maya, Kendrix and Kai. The group helped each other with their personal strengths and weaknesses. Leo and Damon share an easier friendship with each other. Leo also fell in love with Kendrix, the first Pink Galaxy Ranger and both of them started dating. At the bottom of the crevice the Magna Defender was also a prisoner, when Mike Corbett fell in he used Mike Corbett's life force to escape. The Magna Defender sacrificed himself to save Terra Venture he released Mike Corbett and the two brothers were reunited once again. The Magna Defender's ghost appeared to Leo's brother, Mike Corbett. Mike Corbett then morphed into the Magna Defender. The Galaxy Rangers also teamed up with the Space Rangers to defeat the Psycho Rangers who had returned and under the command of Trakeena to attack the Galaxy Rangers. The Rangers together defeat the Psycho Rangers. Leo's girlfriend Kendrix died when destroying the Savage Sword to save Cassie's life. Leo was sad when Kendrix died and also the spirit Kendrix told Leo to move on even if she's gone or came back from the dead. Kendrix told Leo that there will be another Pink Ranger to take her place and to be Leo's wife. Karone, who is disguised as Astronema, was at planet Onyx when the Pink Quasar Saber was on auction. Karone stole the Quasar Saber to return it to the space colony Terra Venture, where the Lost Galaxy Power Rangers were stationed. When Karone was falling off the cliff, the spirit of Kendrix appeared and saved her. Karone became the second Pink Galaxy Ranger. She had finally achieved her dream of becoming a Power Ranger. Leo Corbett welcomed Karone to the team befriended her. Leo then fell in love with Karone. In the last battle of Terra Venture, Leo defeated Trakeena in her green insectoid form, when he blasted her at point-point range. Leo used his Battlizer and nearly destroying himself in the process. The Rangers survived the crash landing of Terra Venture. The planet they've landed on was Mirinoi; the five Rangers returned the sabers to their resting place which resurrected everyone on the planet including Kendrix. Leo already moved on as Kendrix told him before. In 2000, Leo and Karone were married and their friends like Tommy Oliver, Katherine Oliver (who is 6 months pregnant with Tommy's baby), Adam Park, Tanya Park, Amanda Park (Adam and Tanya's 1 year old child), Justin Stewart, TJ Johnson, Cassie Johnson (who's 3 months pregnant with TJ's baby), Andros, Ashley (Who's 5 months pregnant with Andros's baby), Zhane, Carlos Vallerte, Kendrix Morgan, Damon Henderson, Maya, Kai Chen, Mike Corbett, Bulk, Skull and Spike (Skull's 2 year old child) were all invited on their wedding. The Galaxy Rangers teamed up with the Lightspeed Rangers, Leo's wife Karone was absent because she was 4 months pregnant so Kendrix took over in battle. The Rangers defeated both Triskull and Trakeena. In 2001, Karone gave birth to their son, Lex Corbett at Terra Venture Hospital. In 2002, Leo was recruited by his brother-in-law, Andros to journey to the moon with other Red Rangers to defeat the last remnants of the Machine Empire and Serpentera. He arrived to the planet with Aurico in time to rescue Cole from Venjix and aided TJ primarily during the battle against the machine generals. After Red Ranger mission was over, Leo returned to his home and his wife, Karone was happy that Leo is back from the mission even their son Lex was happy too. Leo and Karone's current location is at Terra Venture Space Colony." Brody paused the video.

Brody said "Leo is the Red Galaxy Ranger."

Sarah said "Leo is married to Pink Ranger and former Astronema, Karone."

Brody unpaused the video.

Troy on the video said "This is the story of Damon Henderson. Damon is one of the best chief mechanics on Terra Venture and also a mechanic on the Astro Megaship. He is also a Chief Mechanic. In 1999, Damon and Kai Chen took the Astro Megaship to Mirinoi to save Mike Corbett, Kendrix Morgan, Leo Corbett and Maya. Damon was wisecracking and playful and was deceiving. He took his job as the Green Galaxy Ranger very seriously. A top-notch mechanic, Damon's knowledge of the Astro Megaship is always an invaluable asset to the team. In 2000, Damon and Maya were married and their friends like Tommy Oliver, TJ Johnson, Cassie Johnson (who's 5 months pregnant with TJ's baby), Andros, Ashley (Who's 7 months pregnant with Andros's baby), Zhane, Carlos Vallerte, Kendrix Morgan, Leo Corbett, Karone Corbett (Leo's wife), Kai Chen, Mike Corbett and Bulk were all invited on their wedding. Damon also joined his teammates and helped the Lightspeed Rangers defeat Trakeena once and for all.

In December 16, 2001, Maya gave birth to their son Derrick Henderson at Terra Venture Hospital. Damon and Maya's current location is at Terra Venture Space Colony." Brody paused the video.

Calvin said "Damon is the Green Galaxy Ranger and married to the Female Yellow Ranger, Maya. Maya is a Yellow Ranger like me and she's a Female. I am the third Male Yellow Ranger and it says on the description on the video diary's VHS case. I don't know why I'm the third Male Yellow Ranger but let's find out later."

Brody unpaused the video.

Troy on the video said "This is the story of Carter Grayson and Dana Mitchell-Grayson. When Carter was a child, he was saved from a burning building by an unknown fire fighter. This led Carter to follow in his savior's footsteps and he becomes a fire fighter himself. Carter then found out the fire fighter that saved him a long time ago and it was Captain Mitchell, his father-in-law. A long time ago, Captain Mitchell kept a close eye on Carter. Carter was fit to be a leader and a Red Ranger. Dana is serious, intellectual, caring and level-headed. She gathered the team together from all over Mariner Bay, in order for them to become power rangers. When Dana was young her father, Captain Mitchell and her brother, Ryan Mitchell had a car accident. The Three of them were falling over a cliff. Captain Mitchell had a secure grasp of Dana, but Ryan was hanging on Captain Mitchell's shoe. Diabolico's spirit saved Ryan and it was the hardest decision for Captain Mitchell to make. Carter Grayson was one of best fire fighters in Mariner Bay. He also saved those in danger. Carter is brave, headstrong, and quick thinking. Carter was the first to accept his role and took up the position of team leader as the Red Lightspeed Ranger, and courageously led the Rangers against Diabolico's forces. As the Red Ranger, Carter is a strong leader; however he is strict. Dana later reconciled with her long-lost brother, Ryan, who joins them as the Titanium Ranger. In 2017, The Ninja Steel Rangers like Brody Romero (Red Ranger), Preston Tien (Blue Ranger), Calvin Maxwell (Yellow Ranger), Hayley Foster (White Ranger), Sarah Thompson (Pink Ranger) and Levi Weston (Gold Ranger/6th Ranger) are all at Brody's House having dinner together.

Brody said "I would be a fun day hanging out here."

Sarah said "Brody after dinner what shall we all do?"

Brody said "Maybe we all would watch TV or all of you may go home later."

Levi said "We'll find our sure."

Hayley said "Guys, Calvin and I found an abandoned Video Tape in a Trash Can."

Calvin said "We decided to clean the tape because it smells bad."

Brody said "It really stinks when I saw that tape somewhere and I decided not to pick it up from the trash."

Calvin said "This tape says that it can only be viewed in case of an emergency."

Sarah said "Who made this tape anyway?"

Brody said "We better find out because our battle might come soon."

Brody decided to get his VHS and switch it on the TV. Brody then placed the tape inside the VHS.

Calvin said "I think it's a movie."

Hayley said "It might be."

Levi said "I also loved watching movies."

The tape then started playing. Troy Burrows then appeared on the video.

Brody said "Who's that man?"

Sarah said "I don't know."

Levi said "But we better find out."

Troy Burrows began to deliver a message and said "Hello there. I would like to deliver a message to you to help you in your problems. I actually do some things a long time ago like you all do today but let's just help you start in your life, Ok? Now I would like to introduce myself to you or if the five, six or ten of you are here, I am your instructor. My name is Troy Burrows, but you may also call me Troy. Now I lived a Harwood County in Southern California together with my best friends Noah Carver, Gia Moran, Jake Holling, Orion and also my girlfriend Emma Goodall. We also spent time together like you do today. If you're not me, then something bad has happened."

Brody said "What did something happen?"

Calvin said "I don't know but we better find out."

Troy on the video said "This Video Diary is a confidential record, only to be viewed in case of an emergency. I made this video for you guys just like Tommy Oliver used to make last 2004 for his friends at Reefside. What you are about to see is a history of my life."

Levi said "It might be about ninjas"

Hayley said "Or something we loved to see."

Troy on the video said "My history as a Power Ranger."

Brody said "Now this is very interesting because we are Power Rangers Ninja Steel."

Troy on the video said "You may know me as the Megaforce Red Ranger and the leader of the Mega Rangers and the Legendary Rangers. The Mega Rangers were like Noah Carver (Blue Ranger), Gia Moran (Yellow Ranger), Jake Holling (Black/Green Ranger), Orion (Silver Ranger) and Emma Goodall (Pink Ranger). My story begins at Harwood County, I been having some dreams about a big battle called the Legendary Battle."

Sarah said "What does Troy mean about the Legendary Battle?"

Levi said "I could be a battle from the past."

Troy on the video said "The dreams told me that I can happen and it did. The Legendary Battle happened last 2014. When Rangers from the past like Mighty Morphin, Zeo, Turbo, In Space, Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force, Wild Force, Ninja Storm, Dino Thunder, SPD, Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury, RPM, Samurai and Megaforce came to fight the Armada and also defeated Emperor Mavro from destroying the Earth."

Brody said "I wasn't a ranger that time but I heard Emperor Mavro's voice last 2014 and he was planning to destroy earth. Actually I taught it was a myth but I never saw those aliens come in here because I was only here at home that day. Those aliens luckily didn't come here."

Troy on the video said "The Legendary Battle's site was near Harwood County. We rangers managed defeat the Armada. Before the Armada's attack on Earth, 11 Leaders of the Legendary Rangers like Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin Green Ranger), TJ Johnson (Blue Space Ranger), Cassie Johnson (Pink Space Ranger), Leo Corbett (Red Galaxy Ranger), Karone Corbett (Pink Galaxy Ranger), Damon Henderson (Green Galaxy Ranger), Carter Grayson (Red Lightspeed Ranger), Dana Grayson (Pink Lightspeed Ranger), Wes Collins (Red Time Force Ranger), Mike (Green Samurai Ranger) and Emily (Yellow Samurai Ranger) assembled the Legendary Rangers and they joined the Mega Rangers to fight the Armada. You may also know that I also met Mentor Ji, Jayden Shiba (Red Samurai Ranger) and Casey Rhodes (Jungle Fury Red Ranger). The Armada's plan was to destroy the Earth and also I'm also going to tell you the story of Tommy, TJ, Cassie, Leo, Karone, Damon, Carter, Dana and Wes and a short fact about Casey, Jayden, Mia, Mike, Emily, Antonio, Mentor Ji and the Mega Rangers."

Brody said "I never knew that they were rangers before us."

Sarah said "Let's find out."

Troy on the video said "This is the story of Tommy Oliver. Tommy was known to be adopted by the Oliver family at a young age. His brother, David Trueheart, was adopted by Sam Trueheart, although the two would not meet until their teenagers. Tommy was interested in martial arts. He later became a master at it. While Tommy was a new kid, just like me in Harwood County High School, He and his family moved to Angel Grove in 1994. He entered a martial arts contest and fought Jason Lee Scott, the Mighty Morphin Red Ranger to a tie by 4-4, despite Jason is known as Angel Grove's finest martial artist by the announcer, but the fight had earned him Jason's respect. Tommy scared Bulk and Skull away when they were harassing Kimberly, the Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger. Kimberly invited Tommy to hang out with her together her friends. Rita Repulsa kidnapped and placed Tommy under an evil spell. She transformed him into the evil Green Ranger. Rita commanded Tommy to destroy the Power Rangers. Tommy realized all the damage he had done and felt terrible and guilty about it, but Jason told him it was because of Rita's evil spell. Tommy decided to join the Rangers and he became the Mighty Morphin Green Ranger and the 6th Ranger of the team. Tommy accepted Zordon's rules of being a Ranger, and even received a communicator from Billy, the Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger. Tommy also had a crush on Kimberly and the two started dating and began to fell in love, which makes Jason jealous of him. Tommy's friendship with Jason took a little longer. Both Tommy and Jason were equally skilled at martial arts. When Tommy's powers are fading, Zordon told him to give his coin to another Ranger. Tommy chose to pass his Dragon Coin onto Jason. The Red Ranger could now use the Dragon Shield in battle. Tommy said his goodbyes to the teammates, but they assured Tommy that he'd always be a Power Ranger in spirit. Even though Tommy was no longer the Green Ranger, he still managed to stay friends with the rest of the Rangers and maintained his relationship with Kimberly. Tommy always chose to fight alongside the Rangers. He would rather help his friends and lose his powers than keep them and do nothing. He always felt that the end of the Green Ranger was near. Tommy was saddened that the Green Ranger powers were now truly gone forever. Tommy sent a letter to the rest of the Rangers to announce that he was coming home. Zordon and Alpha revealed their plans to him of creating a new Ranger, and because this Ranger would be created from the White Light of Good, it would be impossible for evil to control him. Tommy revealed himself to the rangers as the new Mighty Morphin White Ranger. He would control the White Tigerzord with the help of his enchanted talking sabre Saba. Tommy became the new leader of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers as Jason resigned as leader. Jason, Zack, and Trini were chosen as representatives for the peace conferences in Switzerland. The Power Transfer Their replacements turned out to be none other than the Rangers' three new friends Aisha, Rocky and Adam. For the power transfer, Tommy led the Rangers to a distant planet to retrieve the Sword of Light before Zedd tried to destroy the planet with Serpentera. They succeeded in time; Tommy used the sword while Jason, Zack, and Trini transferred their powers to Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. Tommy was sad to see his old friends go but glad that the new Rangers were here to help him. Rita's brother, Rito Revolto destroyed the Thunderzords and the Ranger powers. Therefore, the Rangers searched the Desert of Despair for Ninjor, the maker of the original Power Coins. With Ninjor's help, The Rangers gained Ninja Ranger powers that would help them fight in battles. Having new powers wasn't going to let evil stop from planning to destroy the Rangers. Rita placed a spell over Katherine Hillard, a new student from Australia. They told her to become friends with the Rangers and help Rita in her evil schemes. One day at the beach, Tommy caught Kimberly as she began to feel weak. Quickly he got her to the Command Center where it was discovered that Kimberly lost her Ninja Coin and was being drained of her energy. Having once been in a similar position, Tommy found himself worrying about Kimberly's well-being and safety. Then Lord Zedd placed a trap for Kimberly and took her to his Dark Dimension. Tommy used Billy's teleporting machine to help get Kimberly out of there. Tommy's worries over Kimberly were not over yet. When Kimberly had been hurt during gymnastics practice, Tommy was immediately at the hospital. Luckily, Kat broke through Rita's evil spell and confessed to Kimberly what had happened. Tommy and the others heard her. Knowing what it was like being under one of Rita's evil spells having been the Green Ranger; Tommy held no grudges against Kat and the damage she had inflicted. His hardest day was yet to come. In 1995, the coach who had been training Kimberly wanted her to come to Florida with him. Tommy did not want her to go. Tommy would miss Kimberly if she would go to Florida. Kimberly chose to pass the Pink Ninja Coin to Katherine. When Rito and Rita's father, Master Vile, showed up, he turned all the Rangers into little kids. In order to change them back, Tommy was sent on a quest to retrieve the Zeo crystal. All the Rangers had gained their crystal with the exception of Aisha, who chose to stay in Africa and instead send a young girl by the name of Tanya with her crystal. The Rangers returned to their normal ages, but Rito and Goldar planted a bomb underneath the Command Center in 1996. The Rangers escaped before it blew, and Tommy found the repaired Zeo Crystal under the wreckage. They also stumbled upon the Power Chamber, built in the case of the Center's destruction, with Zordon and Alpha alive. However, trouble brewed yet again when King Mondo and his Machine Empire sent Rita and Zedd away and started his own plans for taking over Earth. Harnessing the power from the Zeo Crystal, The Rangers would take the next step in protecting Earth by becoming the Zeo Rangers. Tommy became the Red Zeo Ranger (Zeo Ranger V), controlling Zeo Zord 5 and his own special Zord, the Red Battlezord. The Zeo Rangers also fought in their battles. Tommy also got a letter from Kimberly; she says that it was the hardest letter she wrote. She said on the letter that she met someone else. That was the breakup of Tommy and Kimberly. Their relationship only last from 1994 to 1996. Kimberly didn't mention the name of the guy she fell in love with whose name is Jason Lee Scott, the Original Red Ranger. Kimberly had a crush on Jason since 1993. Tommy then fell in love with Katherine after his break up with Kimberly. Jason returned the Gold Ranger powers to Trey; the Rangers who were led by Trey defeated King Mondo. But trouble found the Rangers again when Divatox, a ruthless space pirate had decided to become a threat. Thus, a new source of power had to be found to stop her, and thus, the Turbo Rangers were born. Tommy stepped up and took his new position as the Red Turbo Power Ranger. After Rocky chose to leave because of a karate accident, young Justin Stewart joined everyone as the Blue Turbo Ranger. The Rangers quickly went into action and approached the cave where Divatox was holding both Kimberly and Jason. They found out that they were being sacrificed so that Divatox could marry Maligore, a hideous lava monster. Tommy was able to save his friends, and with the new Turbo Megazord, defeated the evil Maligore. Tommy then accepted that both Jason and Kimberly are now couples. Because of the new Turbo powers, Tommy gained an interest in cars and began to spend a lot of time at the race track. As a result, he didn't attend his graduation ceremony, preferring to pick up his diploma earlier. Tommy was saved by TJ Johnson, a teenage boy who was passing through Angel Grove. Tommy was impressed by TJ's dedication and bravery, and owed his life to him. When Tommy and the other Rangers had to leave for college, Tommy chose TJ as his successor and TJ became the second Red Turbo Ranger and the leader of the team. After his job as a Ranger was done, Tommy went to the Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT), where he decided to take a Doctorate in Paleontology. While researching fossils, Tommy found the Red, Blue, and Yellow Dino Gems, remnants of the asteroid which killed the dinosaurs 65 million years ago. While he was in college, Tommy met Hayley Ziktor, who helped him create the Dino Morphers, which could harness the gems' power to create the Dino Thunder Power Rangers. He was also partners with Smitty Smith and Dr. Anton Mercer on a dinosaur-related project that would lead to the creation of the Tyrannodrones, Raptor Riders and the Biozords. A horrible lab accident turned Mercer into Mesogog, who seized the project's creations, including the Tyrannodrones, attempted to capture and kill Tommy and destroyed the island they'd been working on. Tommy, who was unaware that Mesogog was Mercer, started to work on the Dino Thunder powers with Hayley, in case Mesogog resurfaced with new help. Tommy also lost contact with Smitty after he was picked over him when Anton chose Tommy, but was unaware that he, too, had had a lab accident, becoming Zeltrax. In 1998, Tommy and Katherine were married and their friends like Jason Lee Scott, Kimberly Hart (who was 6 months pregnant with Jason Lee Scott's baby), Billy Cranston, Trini Cranston, Zack Taylor, Rocky DeSantos, Aisha DeSantos, Adam Park, Tanya Park, Trey of Triforia, TJ Johnson, Cassie Chan, Zhane, Andros, Ashley Hammond, Carlos Vallerte, Justin Stewart, Bulk, Skull, Alpha and Mr. Caplan were invited on their wedding at Angel Grove. In the year 2000, Angel Grove General Hospital, Katherine gave birth to their daughter, Kathy Oliver. In 2002, Tommy was in contact with Andros, the Red Space Ranger, and aware of his mission trailing General Venjix and the remaining survivors of the Machine Empire. Andros contacted him when he was staying at Bulkmeier's, a club owned by Bulk. After learning that the Machine Empire was reviving Lord Zedd's deadly Zord Serpentera, Tommy contacted the other Veteran Red Rangers like TJ, Carter, Wes, Eric and Cole of Earth for a preemptive strike on Venjix. He apparently hadn't seen Jason (Kimberly's husband) in a while, as the two acted like it had been a while and Tommy was initially unclear if he was going to turn up. With ten Red Rangers like Tommy Oliver, Jason Lee Scott, Aurico, TJ Johnson, Andros, Leo Corbett, Carter Grayson, Wes Collins, Eric Myers and Cole Evans and the help of Cole's Wild Force Rider, Serpentera and the rest of the Machine Empire was destroyed - Tommy personally destroying General Gerrok. Cole said that Tommy was the greatest Ranger ever, which Tommy got mocked by the other Red Rangers. Tommy also had a son named Tony Oliver, born in 2002, 4 months after the Red Ranger Mission. In 2003, Tommy, Katherine and his 2 children moved to Reefside, California and also near Angel Grove. Tommy also got his own job as a science teacher. In 2004, a trio of detention students Conner McKnight, Ethan James, and Kira Ford unraveled Tommy's past as a Power Ranger Legacy of Power after uncovering three artifacts from his lab that turned them into Power Rangers. Tommy recruited these students to become the Dino Thunder Power Rangers. When he discovered that Mesogog was still active, he stole another Dino Gem from Mesogog and joined the other Rangers as the Black Dino Thunder Ranger, aided by the power of invisibility from the Black Dino Gem. His Dinozord was the Brachiozord. Tommy and the other Dino Thunder Rangers also teamed up with the Ninja Storm Rangers and the SPD Rangers. Tommy and Katherine's current location is at Reefside, California. And that was the story of Tommy Oliver." Brody then paused the video.

Brody said "So Tommy was the Green, White, Red and Black Ranger?"

Calvin said "Yes he was and still he is."

Levi said "I still never met him. He's also a sixth ranger like me."

Preston said "I can also say that Tommy had a girlfriend named Kimberly and broke up in 1996."

Hayley said "Tommy's wife is Katherine Hillard."

Calvin said "Tommy also had two children."

Sarah said "I would like to meet the Legendary Rangers someday and Brody, please unpause the video."

Troy on the video said "This is the story of TJ Johnson and his wife Cassie Chan-Johnson. TJ wanted to be a Power Ranger ever since he was a little boy. He was first seen on a bus en route to Angel Grove, riding along with Cassie. When Cassie was singing too loud at the bus, TJ told her to be quiet when riding inside the bus because other passengers are getting annoyed. Cassie quickly befriended TJ. Cassie was an amateur singer. She is a gutsy and sarcastic, music-loving teenager. My girlfriend, Emma Goodall is also a singer like Cassie. Cassie moved to the Angel Grove/Stone Canyon area to do music business. Both TJ and Cassie witnessed an attack by the villain Divatox, who captured the Red Turbo Ranger, Tommy Oliver. TJ fought off the Piranhatrons, and rescued Katherine Hillard, the Pink Turbo Ranger, and Tommy Oliver. TJ was chosen by Tommy to be his successor in forming the new formation of Turbo Power Rangers as the second Red Turbo Ranger and leader. Katherine chose Cassie to take her place on the Power Rangers Turbo team as the second Pink Turbo Ranger. The team consisted of TJ, Cassie, Ashley, Carlos, while Justin stayed on as Blue Ranger. TJ was friendly and warm hearted, as well as intelligent in his decision making. TJ also was a star baseball player and capable of being a leader. Cassie developed a crush on the mysterious Phantom Ranger, who was never identified; TJ could also get jealous of the Phantom Ranger. In 1998, When Divatox destroyed the Power Chamber and the Turbo powers, TJ tells the other Turbo Rangers that they need to go after Divatox and stop her before she returns to Earth. The Turbo Rangers and Alpha rode on the NASADA space shuttle, while Justin decided to stay behind with his father and soon Justin became TJ's successor as Justin became the next leader of the Turbo Rangers as he remains as the Blue Ranger. TJ, Ashley, Carlos, Cassie and Alpha 6 met Andros, the Red Space Ranger from the planet KO-35. Andros gave the four remaining Turbo Power Rangers all-new powers that matched his own, and TJ would became the Blue Space Ranger and served as the team's second-in-command. TJ was jealous of Andros that time when he was the Blue Ranger and not Red. TJ soon accepts Andros as the Red Ranger and Leader. The Rangers spent their time finding Zordon and protecting the Earth from Astronema/Karone. When Zhane, the Silver Space Ranger and the 6th Ranger woke up from his deep freeze, TJ was then replaced by Zhane as second-in-command. TJ then accepts Andros as his leader and also Zhane as his second-in-command. TJ and Cassie first time fell in love last December in 1998. The Space Rangers defeated the United Alliance of Evil while Astronema/Karone turned to the good side. In 1999, TJ and Cassie were married and their friends like Tommy Oliver, Katherine Oliver, Adam Park, Tanya Park, Amanda Park (Adam and Tanya's new born baby), Justin Stewart, Andros, Ashley (Andros's wife), Zhane, Carlos Vallerte, Karone, Bulk and Skull were invited on their wedding. TJ and Cassie alongside the other Space Rangers went to Terra Venture to help the Lost Galaxy Power Rangers in dealing with the Psycho Rangers. The Space and Galaxy Rangers defeated the five Psycho Rangers for good, but it cost them the life of Kendrix Morgan, the first Pink Galaxy Ranger and Leo Corbett's former girlfriend. In 2000, Cassie gave birth to their son LJ Johnson at Angel Grove General Hospital. In 2002, TJ got back his Red Turbo Ranger powers; TJ was part of the team of Red Rangers that travel to the moon to face the remnants of the Machine Empire who seek to use Serpentera to destroy the Earth. TJ teamed up with Leo Corbett to destroy Automon. As Tommy explains the mission to the Rangers during their meeting at NASADA, TJ mentions the Zeo team, assuming he knew not only about the Turbo Rangers but the Zeo Rangers as well. After Red Ranger mission was over TJ Returned to his home and his wife, Cassie was happy that TJ is back even their son LJ was happy too. TJ and Cassie's current location is at Angel Grove, California." Brody paused the video.

Brody said "TJ is Tommy's Successor. He is the Red Turbo Ranger."

Preston said "Also the Blue Space Ranger."

Sarah said "TJ even married to Pink Ranger, Cassie."

Brody said "Cassie is also Katherine's Successor."

Brody unpaused the video.

Troy on the video said "This is the story of Leo Corbett and his wife Karone-Corbett. Leo, together with his brother, Mike Corbett, lived on Angel Grove in California on Earth. When Leo was young, he hung out and played sports. Karone lived on the planet KO-35, and also the sister of Andros, the Red Space Ranger. Both Karone and Andros had a dream of being a Power Ranger, just like me before I became the Megaforce Red Ranger. Karone was kidnapped by the evil bounty hunter, Darkonda. Karone was raised by Ecliptor to be evil, and she was named Astronema, the princess of evil. Astronema/Karone tried to destroy the Space Rangers. When Andros knew that Astronema is Karone, he convinced her to turn to the good side. Dark Specter brainwashed Karone back to evil. Astronema/Karone led an army and invaded Earth. Leo Corbett was also among the people who were present during the invasion. Leo also witnessed the Space Rangers Andros, Zhane, Carlos, Cassie, Ashley and TJ. Morphing in front of everyone and fighting the United Alliance of Evil in their battle. Andros destroyed the energy tube of Zordon and released a wave defeated other villains. Astronema/Karone then turned to the good side which Leo also witnessed. In 1999, during the construction of Terra Venture, Leo dreamed of joining those people who would go into space to find a new home. Leo cannot go to Terra Venture at first because he doesn't have a passport. Leo as a stowaway and boarded the space ship illegally, Leo began to follow his older brother, Mike Corbett and to find a new world. Leo followed Mike Corbett, Maya, and Kendrix through the portal to Mirinoi, wanting to help save Maya's home. Mike Corbett originally got the Red Quasar Saber, but he gave it to Leo before falling to his apparent death at the bottom of a crevice. Leo then morphed into the Red Galaxy Ranger. Leo became close friends with Damon, Maya, Kendrix and Kai. The group helped each other with their personal strengths and weaknesses. Leo and Damon share an easier friendship with each other. Leo also fell in love with Kendrix, the first Pink Galaxy Ranger and both of them started dating. At the bottom of the crevice the Magna Defender was also a prisoner, when Mike Corbett fell in he used Mike Corbett's life force to escape. The Magna Defender sacrificed himself to save Terra Venture he released Mike Corbett and the two brothers were reunited once again. The Magna Defender's ghost appeared to Leo's brother, Mike Corbett. Mike Corbett then morphed into the Magna Defender. The Galaxy Rangers also teamed up with the Space Rangers to defeat the Psycho Rangers who had returned and under the command of Trakeena to attack the Galaxy Rangers. The Rangers together defeat the Psycho Rangers. Leo's girlfriend Kendrix died when destroying the Savage Sword to save Cassie's life. Leo was sad when Kendrix died and also the spirit Kendrix told Leo to move on even if she's gone or came back from the dead. Kendrix told Leo that there will be another Pink Ranger to take her place and to be Leo's wife. Karone, who is disguised as Astronema, was at planet Onyx when the Pink Quasar Saber was on auction. Karone stole the Quasar Saber to return it to the space colony Terra Venture, where the Lost Galaxy Power Rangers were stationed. When Karone was falling off the cliff, the spirit of Kendrix appeared and saved her. Karone became the second Pink Galaxy Ranger. She had finally achieved her dream of becoming a Power Ranger. Leo Corbett welcomed Karone to the team befriended her. Leo then fell in love with Karone. In the last battle of Terra Venture, Leo defeated Trakeena in her green insectoid form, when he blasted her at point-point range. Leo used his Battlizer and nearly destroying himself in the process. The Rangers survived the crash landing of Terra Venture. The planet they've landed on was Mirinoi; the five Rangers returned the sabers to their resting place which resurrected everyone on the planet including Kendrix. Leo already moved on as Kendrix told him before. In 2000, Leo and Karone were married and their friends like Tommy Oliver, Katherine Oliver (who is 6 months pregnant with Tommy's baby), Adam Park, Tanya Park, Amanda Park (Adam and Tanya's 1 year old child), Justin Stewart, TJ Johnson, Cassie Johnson (who's 3 months pregnant with TJ's baby), Andros, Ashley (Who's 5 months pregnant with Andros's baby), Zhane, Carlos Vallerte, Kendrix Morgan, Damon Henderson, Maya, Kai Chen, Mike Corbett, Bulk, Skull and Spike (Skull's 2 year old child) were all invited on their wedding. The Galaxy Rangers teamed up with the Lightspeed Rangers, Leo's wife Karone was absent because she was 4 months pregnant so Kendrix took over in battle. The Rangers defeated both Triskull and Trakeena. In 2001, Karone gave birth to their son, Lex Corbett at Terra Venture Hospital. In 2002, Leo was recruited by his brother-in-law, Andros to journey to the moon with other Red Rangers to defeat the last remnants of the Machine Empire and Serpentera. He arrived to the planet with Aurico in time to rescue Cole from Venjix and aided TJ primarily during the battle against the machine generals. After Red Ranger mission was over, Leo returned to his home and his wife, Karone was happy that Leo is back from the mission even their son Lex was happy too. Leo and Karone's current location is at Terra Venture Space Colony." Brody paused the video.

Brody said "Leo is the Red Galaxy Ranger."

Sarah said "Leo is married to Pink Ranger and former Astronema, Karone."

Brody unpaused the video.

Troy on the video said "This is the story of Damon Henderson. Damon is one of the best chief mechanics on Terra Venture and also a mechanic on the Astro Megaship. He is also a Chief Mechanic. In 1999, Damon and Kai Chen took the Astro Megaship to Mirinoi to save Mike Corbett, Kendrix Morgan, Leo Corbett and Maya. Damon was wisecracking and playful and was deceiving. He took his job as the Green Galaxy Ranger very seriously. A top-notch mechanic, Damon's knowledge of the Astro Megaship is always an invaluable asset to the team. In 2000, Damon and Maya were married and their friends like Tommy Oliver, TJ Johnson, Cassie Johnson (who's 5 months pregnant with TJ's baby), Andros, Ashley (Who's 7 months pregnant with Andros's baby), Zhane, Carlos Vallerte, Kendrix Morgan, Leo Corbett, Karone Corbett (Leo's wife), Kai Chen, Mike Corbett and Bulk were all invited on their wedding. Damon also joined his teammates and helped the Lightspeed Rangers defeat Trakeena once and for all.

In December 16, 2001, Maya gave birth to their son Derrick Henderson at Terra Venture Hospital. Damon and Maya's current location is at Terra Venture Space Colony." Brody paused the video.

Calvin said "Damon is the Green Galaxy Ranger and married to the Female Yellow Ranger, Maya. Maya is a Yellow Ranger like me and she's a Female. I am the third Male Yellow Ranger and it says on the description on the video diary's VHS case. I don't know why I'm the third Male Yellow Ranger but let's find out later."

Brody unpaused the video.

Troy on the video said "This is the story of Carter Grayson and Dana Mitchell-Grayson. When Carter was a child, he was saved from a burning building by an unknown fire fighter. This led Carter to follow in his savior's footsteps and he becomes a fire fighter himself. Carter then found out the fire fighter that saved him a long time ago and it was Captain Mitchell, his father-in-law. A long time ago, Captain Mitchell kept a close eye on Carter. Carter was fit to be a leader and a Red Ranger. Dana is serious, intellectual, caring and level-headed. She gathered the team together from all over Mariner Bay, in order for them to become power rangers. When Dana was young her father, Captain Mitchell and her brother, Ryan Mitchell had a car accident. The Three of them were falling over a cliff. Captain Mitchell had a secure grasp of Dana, but Ryan was hanging on Captain Mitchell's shoe. Diabolico's spirit saved Ryan and it was the hardest decision for Captain Mitchell to make. Carter Grayson was one of best fire fighters in Mariner Bay. He also saved those in danger. Carter is brave, headstrong, and quick thinking. Carter was the first to accept his role and took up the position of team leader as the Red Lightspeed Ranger, and courageously led the Rangers against Diabolico's forces. As the Red Ranger, Carter is a strong leader; however he is strict. Dana later reconciled with her long-lost brother, Ryan, who joins them as the Titanium Ranger. Dana develops feelings for Carter Grayson and even Carter has feelings for Dana. The Lightspeed Rangers took down Queen Bansheera in their last battle in Mariner Bay. In 2001, Vypra returned from the dead and began terrorizing Silver Hills; The Lightspeed Rescue Rangers helped the Time Force Rangers defeat the undead demon princess. Carter is known as a fire fighter and Dana is a Doctor. Carter and Dana were married 2 months after the battle of Silver Hills and their friends like Leo Corbett, Damon Henderson, Kai Chen, Maya Henderson (Damon's wife), Derrick Henderson (Damon and Maya's son), Karone Corbett (Leo's wife), Lex Corbett (Leo and Karone's son), Mike Corbett, Chad Lee, Joel Rawlings, Winslow, Ryan Mitchell, Captain Mitchell, Wesley Collins, Jen Scotts, Lucas Kendall, Katie Walker, Trip and Eric Myers were all invited on their wedding. In 2002, when remnants of the Machine Empire's forces unearthed Serpentera to destroy Earth, Carter teamed up with the other Red Rangers and travelled to the moon to defeat them. After the Red Ranger Mission, Carter came home and Dana was happy that Carter got back. In December 8, Dana gave birth to the twins Wilbur and Angela Grayson. Carter and Dana's current location is at Mariner Bay." Brody paused the video.

Brody said "Carter is a Fire Fighter and a Red Ranger."

Sarah said "Carter married Doctor and Pink Ranger, Dana."

Brody unpaused the video.

Troy on the video said "This is the story of Wes Collins, Red Time Force Ranger. Wes was the son of Mr. Collins, a local industry overlord of the city of Silver Hills. Mr. Collins wanted Wes to grow up to inherit the family business from him, but his grooming served only to alienate Wes. Wes is also Eric Myers's best friend. Wes was never much disciplined and maintained an easygoing attitude to life as a spoiled brat in general. Despite this, Wes displayed some notability, such as being loyal to Eric, whom he considered a good friend, even going as far as to not go to a party only he was invited to if Eric wasn't invited even though Eric was never really a friend to Wes, more of an acquaintance. Despite this, Wes continued for years to try to be a genuine friend to Eric to no avail until their time as rangers and a lecture from Wes made Eric realize despite their different backgrounds, their success in their ability to change their destiny was one thing they have in common and they were both power rangers and the only hope for the year 2001 against Ransik. Jen Scotts, the Pink Ranger who is the Leader of the Time Force Rangers gave Wes the Red Chrono Morpher so that he could activate it and, at the same time, allow her and the other three Time Force officers to morph into Power Rangers. He refused to do so without an explanation, at which point Jen angrily left. He followed and activated the morpher, becoming the Red Time Force Ranger. Jen did not want Wes to keep the morpher. When Wes was never disciplined, he was always before scolded by Jen. With the Rangers, Wes developed a certain discipline that his father could never give him. He also has feelings for Jen. She finally confirmed how she felt for him when Alex, the Red Ranger from the future and Jen's fiancé, arrived in the present and took the Red Ranger powers back, and reminded them all for becoming too carefree. At the same time, Wes' father was critically injured and Wes, without Ranger responsibilities, went to take over the business. He changed his mind when one of Mr. Collins' associates revealed that Mr. Collins had been proud of Wes for making his own destiny. Wes retrieved his Chrono Morpher and became the Red Ranger again returning in time to destroy the robot Dragontron with an incredible move. The Rangers by this point had come to accept him as an equal member of the team despite his lack of training, as they followed his plan without question unlike how they always questioned Alex. This also proved his worth as the true Red Ranger as under Alex the Rangers were barely able to fight Dragontron. Wes' actions gained Alex's respect and changed his mind a bit, with him saying that Wes taught that the future can be changed. Alex also saved Wes' father's life and the two reconciled with Mr. Collins accepting Wes being a Ranger rather than head of the company and supporting his decisions. Wes later gained the Red Battle Fire Armor and Strata Cycle to do battle, with Alex sending the latter to Wes himself so he could protect Jen as Alex wasn't able to be there to protect her. When Ransik was arrested and repented his actions, Jen returned to the future in the year 3000, leaving Wes in the year 2001. They admitted their feelings for each other but Jen still had to leave. Wes still has the Red Chrono Morpher, and along with Eric Myers, the Quantum Ranger, became the leader of his father's police organization, the Silver Guardians. In 2002, Wes was reunited with Jen, and the other Time Force Rangers, to destroy the Mut-Orgs. Wes and Eric also team-up with the other Red Rangers against the remnants of the Machine Empire. Currently, Wes is an active Red Ranger and commands the Silver Guardians, along with his best friend Eric, the Quantum Ranger. Wes and Jen were married 3 months after the Red Ranger Mission and their friends like Mr. Collins (Wes's dad), Alex (Jen's former fiancé), Tommy Oliver, Katherine Oliver (Tommy's pregnant wife with the second child), Kathy Oliver (Tommy and Kat's daughter), Jason Lee Scott, Kimberly Scott (Jason's wife), Jerry Scott (Jason and Kimberly's first born son), Jay Scott (Jason and Kimberly's second born son), Aurico, TJ Johnson, Cassie Johnson (TJ's wife), LJ Johnson (TJ and Cassie's son), Andros, Ashley (Andros's wife), Adrianna (Andros and Ashley's daughter), Leo Corbett, Karone Corbett (Leo's wife), Lex Corbett (Leo and Karone's son), Carter Grayson, Dana Grayson (Carter's pregnant wife), Chad Lee, Kelsey Lee (Chad's pregnant wife), Joel Rawlings, Ryan Mitchell, Trip, Katie (Trip's fiancé), Lucas Kendall, Nadira (Lucas's girlfriend), Ransik, Eric Myers, Taylor Earhardt (Eric's girlfriend), Cole Evans, Alyssa Enrile (Cole's girlfriend), Max Cooper, Danny Delgado, Merrick Baliton, Princess Shayla (Merrick's girlfriend) were all invited in their wedding. In 2003, Jen gave birth to their son, James Collins at Silver Hills Medical Center. Wes and Jen's current location is at Silver Hills." Brody paused the video.

Brody said "Wes Collins, the Ranger is a member of Time Force."

Sarah said "Jen is the leader and also the first Pink Ranger to be the leader of a team. Jen is Wes's wife."

Brody unpaused the video.

Troy on the video said "Casey Rhodes is known as the Jungle Fury Red Ranger, and he is currently living at Harwood County where he works as a zoo keeper. The Mega Rangers like Me, My girlfriend Emma, Jake, Gia, Noah and Orion, we lived in Harwood County. About my girlfriend Emma Goodall, she is the Megaforce Pink Ranger while I'm the Red Ranger. Emma's favorite color is Pink. Jake Holling is known as a soccer player. Gia Moran is known as a mathematician and the Yellow Ranger. Noah Carver is a scientist and the Blue Ranger. Orion is a human from the planet Andresia, which was destroyed by the Armada few years ago and he's the Silver 6th Ranger. Jayden Shiba is the Red Samurai Ranger and has a girlfriend named Mia Watanabe, the Pink Samurai Ranger. Mike is known as the Green Samurai Ranger. Emily is known as the Yellow Samurai Ranger. Antonio is known as the Gold Samurai 6th Ranger. Mentor Ji is the Mentor of the Samurai Rangers. The Samurai Rangers are from Panorama City." Brody paused the video.

Brody said "The Video says that Red and Pink Rangers are romantically involved."

Sarah said "I even love Brody."

Calvin said "Red and Pink couples."

Brody said "So that means we've been chosen to be Power Rangers."

Sarah said "The chosen Red and Pink Rangers are those who are romantically involved with each other."

Brody said "I can remember the Red and Pink Rangers on the video like Jason and Kimberly, Tommy and Katherine, TJ and Cassie, Leo and Karone, Carter and Dana, Wes and Jen, Jayden and Mia and both Troy and Emma."

Troy on the video said "I can also say that there are also Dino Charge Rangers that I remember like Tyler Navarro (Red Ranger), Shelby Watkins (Pink Ranger), Koda (Blue Ranger), Riley Griffin (Green Ranger) and Chase Randall (Black Ranger) who were chosen 1 year after the Legendary Battle. Tyler and Shelby are also romantically involved. This message is for the chosen Ninja Steel Power Rangers Brody Romero (Red Ranger), Preston Tien (Blue Ranger), Calvin Maxwell (Yellow Ranger), Hayley Foster (White Ranger), Sarah Thompson (Pink Ranger) and Levi Weston (Gold Ranger/6th Ranger). Congratulations to the six of you. You have the power to defeat Galvanax. Brody, during class you are not allowed to cheat because we rangers are observing on what you are doing. Preston, if someone has done wrong to you, you just forgive them and forget. Sarah, be careful when you use you flying thing because you might hurt someone. Calvin and Hayley, you two must follow your leader's commands. Levi, you will help your teammates in fighting evil as your job as the 6th ranger and we also knew that your Brody's brother Aiden. There is also a message of the other rangers you must check it out."

On the video then appeared Tommy and Katherine.

Tommy on the video said "Brody, you will soon become a very good leader of the team and we're proud of you Red Ranger. Levi, also you should take good care of your brother Brody always 6th Ranger."

Katherine on the video said "We also know that you two Brody and Sarah loved each other because we've been watching you and you two were chosen to be Red and Pink Rangers."

On the video then appeared TJ and Cassie.

TJ on the video said "Brody I hope you and your team will be stronger that before. Preston, you magic show will always be awesome."

Cassie on the video said "Sarah, you will always keep the school record when you played that archery game."

On the video then appeared Leo and Karone.

Leo on the video said "Brody, I'm sure you and your team will be greater than great."

Karone on the video said "Sarah, I hope you will become a great Pink Ranger someday."

On the video then appeared Damon and Maya.

Damon on the video said "Calvin, you will someday learn on how to be a Power Ranger."

Maya on the video said "You too Hayley."

On the video then appeared Carter and Dana.

Carter on the video said "Brody, you should always learn on how to be a strong leader."

Dana on the video said "Sarah, as a Pink Ranger you will follow our footsteps."

On the video then appeared Wes and Jen.

Wes on the video said "Brody, you do the honor for me that you will be a good leader of your team as you're the Red Ranger."

Jen on the video said "Sarah, as me as the leader of the Time Force Rangers and Pink Ranger, you must follow Brody's instructions just like Wes followed mine and give also Brody some advice like don't cheat at school."

On the video then appeared the Jungle Fury Power Rangers and they said "Good luck Ninja Steel Power Rangers."

On the video then appeared the Samurai Power Rangers and they said "Good luck to your journey Ninja Steel Power Rangers."

On the video then appeared the Megaforce Power Rangers and they said "Take good care of each other."

On the video then appeared the Dino Charge Power Rangers and they said "Be good to each other guys."

Troy on the video said "This is Troy Burrows, Megaforce Red Ranger again. If anything happens to all of us that you've seen on the video, six of you are in charge of protecting us and also Planet Earth. You're in good hands. Good luck Ninja Steel Rangers. Once a Ranger, always a Ranger. This is Troy Burrows signing off."

Brody said "Guys since it's our time. We are their successors. We are the current Power Rangers on the planet and we must protect the Earth."

Sarah said "Brody's right."

Calvin said "If anything happens to the other Rangers we will also save them even if their still rangers because what Troy said that Once a Ranger, always a Ranger."

Levi said "I will also do anything to protect the earth."

Brody said "I'm sure you will brother.

Levi said "Thanks Brody."

 **THE END**


End file.
